The Winds Of Change: Trinity Blood A Dark Year
by Lucian Jay Raidijiu
Summary: This takes place 13 years after the anime left off, Esther, Seth & the pope are going to meet in the Vatican. But Cain is laying in wait for this. This is like my season 2 in a way of TB. It's St8. No Yuri had thought about it & I might add some to it.
1. Chapter 1: Info Page

**Trinity Blood A Dark Year: Fanfic Novel By Lucian J. Raidijiu**

**The Character Page & Info:**

**The Main Characters:**

Abel Nightroad (Japanese Voice Actor "_Hiroki Tochi_")

Seth Nightroad (Augusta Vradica) (Japanese Voice Actor "_Yuki Matasuoka_")

Cain Nightroad (Japanese Voice Actor "_Junichi Suwabe_")

Lilth Sahl (Japanese Voice Actor " _?_ ")

Isaak Fernando Von Kampfer (Japanese Voice Actor "_Keiji Fujiwara_")

Tres Iques (Japanese Voice Actor "_Kazuya Nakai_")

Esther Blanchett (Japanese Voice Actress "_Mamiko Noto_")

Leon Garsia De Asturias (Japanese Voice Actor "_Tsuyoshi Koyama_")

William Walter Wordsworth (Japanese Voice Actor "_Toru Okawa_"

*in memories* Sister Noelle Bor (Japanese Voice Actress "_Sayaka Ohara_"

Cardinal Caterina Sforza (Japanese Voice Actress "_Takako Honda_")

Father Vaclav Havel (Japanese Voice Actor " _?_ "

Pope Alessandro (Japanese Voice Actor "_Yoshinori Fujita_")

Cardinal Francesco De Medici (Japanese Voice Actor " _?_ "

Father Hugue Watteau (Japanese Voice Actor "_Shinya Kitade_")

Sister Kate Scott (Japanese Voice Actress "_Hitomai Nabatame_")

Brother Petro (Japanese Voice Actor "_Tetsu Inada_")

Sister Paula (Japanese Voice Actress "_Yuko Kaida_")

Ion Fortuna (Japanese Voice Actress "_Junko Minagawa_")

Duchess & Keeper of Peace Astaroche Asran (Japanese Voice Actor "_Michiko N_eya")

Virgil Walsh (Japanese Voice Actor "_? _")

**The other characters:**

Wendy, Peter, Angelica, Tom, Jenny, Mary Spencer & Many others.

**The Places:**

Ishtvan

Massilia

Vatican

Amsterdam

Albion

Barcelona

Cartago

Karez

Byzantium

The Ark

The Ghetto

*note there are sub places in these cities. I'll be reading the guidebooks from the anime to make sure I spell them right.)

**The Plot: For this Fan-Fic:**

It's been 13 years since Esther became queen of Albion and since Abel & Ion went together after Cain "The Enemy of The World". But Abel's search brings him & Ion into the Vatican and when they met with Queen Esther, The Pope & His Sister Seth, this is the 1st time all 3 leaders of the world have met in person in one place and Abel sense's Cain is near somewhere. Ion stays with Esther catching up on their old feelings for each other, While Abel search's the city and comes across someone he doesn't expect to meet and thus begins the fight again to stop Cain That is never ending.

I hope you all like this Fan-Fiction Novel of my Favorite Anime "Trinity Blood"

Any Feedback is more then welcome.

Signed ~Lucian


	2. Chapter 2: Before The Meeting

**The Winds Of Change: By Lucian Raidijiu**

**Trinity Blood A Dark Year (The Raise of The Ark)**

Chapter #1 Before The Meeting

In Albion things were calm since Ester took her place on her family's throne. But the state of the world was still the same since it's been 13 years since Abel forced Cain out of Albion; no one has seen Abel or Cain in some time. Esther hoped that Abel was ok. She as well was worried for the vampire she fall in love with Ion Fortuna grandson of Queen Seth Nightroad's right hand woman Mirka Fortuna who along with Asta was in the Vatican, "Lady Esther, are you ready to board the Tristan XVI?" Virgil asked in his calm voice

Esther turned and looked at her adviser Virgil, she knew he was a vampire and the leader of the Ghetto along with his sister Vanessa. "Yes Virgil I am and please how many times do I have to say just call me Esther you're my friend first then my adviser, I've asked for 13 years now."

Virgil smiled and looked at Esther "Very well Lad... Esther." And he turned to let Esther walk by so he may take his side by her.

Esther walked and opened her door and walked out and saw Mary and Vanessa waiting for her

Vanessa smiled and hugged Esther "Good luck in the Vatican Esther, please tell Caterina & Alessandro I say hello"

Mary smiled and bowed her head "May god smile and bless you with a speedy travel and keep you safe my lady" she said

Esther smiled "Thank you both of you I will be safe, I shall return in 4 weeks." And she walked out of the room with Virgil by her side

Vanessa looked at her brother "So you nervous about leaving the Ghetto in charge to me aren't you?" she said jokingly

Virgil frowned "Sister please, I will only say this once do not do any thing rash, we have finally got the terans to accept us fully in the city since I built a Lapis Lazuli Wall around Albion."

Mary chuckled "Virgil now come on, Nessa is getting better and it's all thanks to her spending time with the pope, and that's cause she loves Him right Nessa?" Mary nudged Vanessa in the ribs playfully.

Vanessa's face turned red "Why do I have to take this abuse from you two about that little thing." She said while sighing

Virgil smiled and followed Esther to the ship

Outside the people of Albion gathered to send their Queen off and wish her well and kids hugged and gave Esther flowers, women smiled and cried & men waved and said "god speed and god bless"

Esther smiled her famous smile and shed a happy tear "My family, people of Albion I'll pray for you to be safe as I'm away, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your gifts and prayers, I promise not as your Queen but as your friend I will return to you all safe." And she waved and blew a kiss to the crowed and walked up the ramp of the Vatican's new airship The Tristan XVI that was built for the kingdom of Albion as the Queen's personal ship, the ship had only 4 pilots and the rest of the crew was guards from the Albion army hand picked by Virgil and Mary. The bar and restaurant inside was run by 2 people from town picked by Vanessa.

Once Virgil got on the ramp he smiled as he saw Esther's dream made real here in his city vampires and humans standing side by side as one race that wasn't divided in two. He rose his voice "Friends I shall watch our Queen with my life, be safe and wait for us." He smiled and waved to them and then to his sister and friend Mary

The ramp lifted and closed and the ship's engines came to life and the ship's rockets fired and lifted the ship up and it shot across the sky heading to the Vatican

Inside Esther smile "Virgil I never thought you'd say something to our people, I'm happy you did." She smiled brightly and walked to the table and sat down Virgil couldn't help but feel like there was something coming and it would only get worse when whatever it was got here

In side the Vatican Cardinal Caterina was walking around her room "Professor why do you have to be so rash with your experiments all the time, if it is not explosions, it's weird high pitched sounds or god can only take a guess what else!" she said coldly

Wordsworth frowned and took a puff from his pipe "Come now Caterina don't be that way. I'm just making new weapons and tools for the world's safety. I know that Abel is after Cain, but Cain may attack again someday and we have to be able to defend ourselves we don't want another Albion." He said hoping this would calm her down.

Caterina looked at her friend "I'm sorry Walter, I'm just nervous The Empress and Esther are both coming today so I'm edgy and nervous." She said while sitting in her chair in front of her cherry wood disk

Father Havel looked at Caterina "I'm sure things will go smoothly since Mirka Fotuna has replaced Your brother as the first Vampire Cardinal and Pope's 2nd hand adviser."

Leon walked in and closed the door "oh I'm not interrupting something am I Lady Caterina?"

Caterina smiled "No Leon I called you cause I want you & Asta to be waiting for Seth & Esther at the ship dock they should be here at the same time in 3 hours so please make sure you aren't doing anything you shouldn't and be late I can't send anyone if your late." She said

Leon winked and smiled "Caterina dear your tiered and stressed don't worry today I'm free for anything you need, so you relax and try and rest. I'll go to the dock now and wait there till they arrive I'll be a statue and not move for anything not even a fly."

Havel laughed "Now this I would have to see and have fun with" he said in a low tune to Caterina

Caterina smiled and laughed

Wordsworth laughed as well "well Dandelion have fun not moving." And walked by Leon and patted his arm and opened the door and closed it behind him.

Leon smiled again "Alrighty Caterina I'll be at the dock if you need me before they get here call me on the comm." Leon walked and opened the door and closed it

Havel smiled "I'm going to have fun seeing if he will follow his word. So Caterina what's really on your mind to make you so nervous?" Havel asked

Caterina frowned "I heard from Abel for the fist time last night in 13 years Havel he said Cain has gone into hiding and can't be located and Von Kampfer is still alive somehow and He and Ion are going to be coming here to see Seth, Esther & Alessandro."

Havel's face showed shock "But he was on the airship when The Iron maiden and Kate blew it up 13 years ago."

"I know Havel, I'm worried about all of this the timing of everything is weird even Abel and Ion agree it's just to closely tied together."

Knocks on the door made them both jump outside Father Petro's voice came "My lady sister Kate wish's for you and Havel to meet her in her room."

Petro had left the Inquisitorial Department and joined the AX 12 years ago while Paula stayed to make it a better Department of the Vatican since Francesco's arrest for trying to make the pope a martyr 13 years ago with the incident in Albion. That Department now answered to Caterina through the pope.

Petro walked away from Caterina's doors and walked out into the garden and smiled "What a truly beautiful day today is." Petro's black vestments flapped in the air. His maul Screamer was stripped to his back and his armor was worn under his Black priest's vestment. He was glad he joined the AX and happy his sister Paula stayed and made the Inquisitorial Department into what it is now. He walked through the garden and thought to himself "I wonder if Ion & Father Abel is ok, 13 years and no response." He let the thought go and got up and walked back to his room.

Wordsworth entered his room and lab, and took his vestment off and rested his cane next to it and pulled his blue prints out and started working on a new pair of guns for Father Tres Iques. "Hmm if I remodel this part and replace it with this, these guns should be able to fire more bullets at faster and longer range."

A knock came to his door, "Master it's Hugue may I enter?"

Walter turned and walked over and unlocked the door "ok its unlocked Hugue come in, what can I do for you today?"

Father Watteau walked in and placed his sword against the wall and sat down "I just need to hide from Sister Lisa's advance's they are getting worse with each passing day."

Walter laughed "And how is your arms my friend are they still giving you pains?" Walter asked

Hugue flexed his arms and said, "They are doing better since you upgraded them Master." Hugue rested his head against the chair

Walter smiled, "Hugue think maybe you could help me with this remodel for Tres?"

Hugue got up and took his robes off and unbuttoned his shirt 3 buttons and said, "Sure, I'm here and have time." And walked over to the table and grabbed the screwdriver and looked at the blueprints

Caterina and Havel walked out of her office and locked the doors and made their way to Sister Kate's room.

Havel wondered, "Cate what could Kate want us to see, and in person of all things since her accident many years ago we rarely see her in person."

Caterina knew better then anyone other then Abel why no one saw Kate in person. Back when Caterina was still in college with Kate, Walter & Havel. A vampire attacked Kate and raped her and scared her body and face and made it so no one could look at Kate by face any more and know it was her. Since then Kate has studied medicine in hopes of healing her scarred body. "I don't know Havel but I'm sure we will find out soon." She said

They walked to Kate's room, which was not to far from Caterina's office, and knocked on the door, Havel said, "Sister Kate we are here, you wished to see us."

The door opened and Kate stood smiling

Caterina's mouth dropped "Kate, your face! You did it!"

Kate laughed and hugged her friend "Yes thanks to believe it or not Walter's weird bubbly thing that makes screeching sounds." She said with a laugh

Caterina frowned "Here I scolded him for that thing, if I had known he was helping you I wouldn't have done that." She sighed

Havel as well hugged Sister Kate "Glad to see you again Kate."

Kate cried tears of joy on her friend's arms, "I wish everyone and Noelle was here."

At the ship dock Leon pulled his necklace out and opened it and flipped it open and looked at his little girl "Oh I wish I could find a cure for you sweetheart." He flipped it closed and watched the sun as it was getting ready to set

Sister Paula walked out of her office and looked and saw her brother Petro walking towards her "Ah Petro I was just getting ready to see Mirka, what do you need dear brother?" she asked

Petro smiled "Paula are things ready over here for the Queen and Empress's arrival?" He said

Paula smiled "Yes very thing is ready from the rooms they will be staying in to the guards that will protect them while here in Rome." And she turned and walked with Petro.

Tres was sitting inside the pope's private quarters "Father Tres where is my ring, you know the one Abel gave me?" Alessandro said from the other room

Tres was not human he as android, "I found it, Holiness." He said in his cold tune

Alessandro was panting and walked up and grabbed the cross signet ring his friend Father Nightroad gave him many years ago. "Thank you Father Tres." He said

Tres looked at the pope and asked "Holiness are you ok, you are breathing well past the normal number of breath's a human takes?" He asked

Alessandro laughed "Father I'm alright just out of breath from looking all over the room trying to find my ring I'm ok trust me."

Tres just stared "Very well Holiness, just tell me if you need anything." Tres said and sat back down

Walter & Hugue were almost done with Tres's remodel request. Hugue sighed, "Must say I'd never thought I'd see the day when Tres would actually ask for his weapons to be remodeled like this."

Walter nodded while using his gunpowder to make special rounds for the bullets Tres would use. And the wind blew and some gunpowder fall on the floor next to the metal pot that was boiling for tea. And it went off

Caterina heard the boom and frowned "Again… some things never change around here."

The 3 of them walked to Wordsworth's room and saw the room's door was open and black smoke was coming out of it.

Hugue was on the ground covered in soot and black smoke stain's while Walter was still in the chair finishing up the bullets

Caterina looked in and said "Sword Dancer are you ok?"

Havel shook his head "Professor you at it again?"

Kate knew when he was like this there was only one thing to do to get him to respond and acknowledge you were there she walked up behind him and yelled "William Walter Wordsworth stop what you are doing this instant and make sure Father Watteau Is ok RIGHT NOW!!!"

Caterina, Havel & Hugue all stared at Kate with expressions that ranged from holding laughter, hoping she didn't scare him that he blew up the place again & relief that they never had this side of Kate on their case's

Walter jumped "ah Kate don't do that when I'm making mark 25 bullets"

Kate frowned and placed her hands on her hips

Petro and Paula, Tres and Alessandro had heard the boom and popped their heads in and saw the fight. Everyone was holding back a laugh save Tres who didn't understand what laughter was

Kate looked behind her and said "WHAT, if you wish to be next stay there and keep staring!" even the pope himself quickly lost his humor in this show and ran with Petro and Paula while Tres stood watching "I don't follow be next for what exactly? Sister Kate?" He asked

Kate turned her body and walked up and kicked Tres in the groin and remembered he was a machine "Be thankful you don't have one" and walked back

Caterina blinked and chuckled "Kate, are sure you aren't being just a little too uhm you?" she said with laughter

Hugue got up and laughed "Sister Kate I do believe this is are first meeting in person in some time" and walked up and gave Kate a hug and kissed her.

Kate lost all anger and hugged Hugue back "Thank you for helping Walter fix me." And kissed Hugue back

Caterina never knew Hugue and Kate had a thing for each other "May I ask something Kate, Hugue. Have you tow been into each other for a while?" she grinned

Kate looked "Yes Caterina we have why do you think Hugue ignores the other Sister's here."

Hugue smiled and hugged Kate.

Walter sighed a breathe of relief and said "Tres I'm done with your guns and I just finished making you 1000 mark 25 bullets understand that these explode on contact so make sure your target is not to close to you as we will have to be fixing you up if that should happen." And got up and picked up the two machine handguns and walked over to Tres and pulled Tres's sleeves up and attached them on to Tres's hand holster's and handed Tres the box of bullets

Tres looked and aimed his hands out and the guns slid out faster then his old models and aimed the empty guns at the wall "this will do. Your work Professor is supreme," and Tres tuned and walked out.

In The Empire's airship Seth smiled, as she stared at Rome's beauty "350 years since I last stepped on to Rome's ground it has gotten more and more beautiful no wonder Abel you love it here" she leaned on the airship's window still

Seth smiled in 30 minutes her ship and Esther's would land

Outside the gates of the Vatican Ion Fortuna walked next to Abel Nightroad, Ion had gotten taller in the past 13 years of fighting and chasing after Cain Nightroad. "Tovaras We are finally here, you really think Cain or Kampfer will attack tonight?"

Abel sighed and looked at his friend "Yes Ion I do, because this the first time The pope, the empress and The Queen of Albion have met in one place at the same time so if Cain wants to start a world war what better way then to kill all 3 of the leader's which will sow the seed's of anger, rage, fear & soon death in the hearts of the people and then they will blame one a another and soon world wide war." Abel said

Ion frowned :If he is here we will have not just you Abel but Crusnik 03 as well. Ion sighed Abel is there a way for me to become a Crusnik as well? He asked Ion had wanted to ask since 10 years ago but never had the time to ask till now

Abel looked back at Ion "Yes there is but, the process is very tricky and hard to do but it is still possible in this day and age as I have the knowledge as does Seth & Cain."

Ion looked "Abel you know what I'm asking this for."

Abel knew full well "Yes Ion I do and I'm going to think about it and tell you my answer soon, is that ok with you my friend?"

Ion smiled his half smile "Yes it is Tovaras"

Abel said without looking "You have to know though it will be different for you since you're a vampire and not a human if you were still human then it'd be easier." Abel said. This other then Seth, Cain & the AX had Abel been around one person for as long as 13 years, He was fond of Ion's company and him covering his back, Abel never thought though Ion would want to be a Crusnik but it was understandable he's see me in my form so many times now in the past 13 years.

Above them Esther's ship flew by on it's way to the docks

Meanwhile in a graveyard the ground shook and it busted open Cain Nightroad stepped on to the frozen ground "So it's time finally and thanks to fighting you Abel that last time I was able to taste your blood, now that my body is fixed and I Know how to bring the Ark back it's only going to be a matter of time." He said calmly

"My lord your finally awake." Isaac Fernando Von Kampfer stood holding with his cigarette in hand and arms crossed smiling darkly

"Isaac so you lived the airship's explosion." Cain said

"Yes my lord but at a great cost" he turned his face and where the skin should have healed it hadn't it was bone his long hair covered it well.

Cain turned "I will heal it my friend but first we must ready ourselves All 3 are here and so is Ion and Abel."

Isaac looked "Ion is mine, your brother is as always yours to fight my lord Cain." Isaac said darkly

(I hope this is a good start for now I did this in the car today 11/22/09 on my way home, but now that it is done. I realized something a friend said to me CrazyNinjaPenguin, Writing 4 storys at once really is taxing so for now I'm going to write FFVII and FFX more and this and Rule will be a slow work in progress so please don't be mad. I truly hope you liked this start of My Trinity Blood Story if you want to ask any questions about why or how I thought of this feel free to send me an email or PM, I don't bite much. Anyway I truly hope you all enjoy my works and be all means let me know if there's something I can do to make them better. Enjoy reading it. Again I'll be adding to this slowly though. Signed ~Lucian~)


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected New Friend

**The Winds Of Change: By Lucian Raidijiu**

**Trinity Blood A Dark Year (The Raise of The Ark)**

**Chapter #3: An Unexpected New Friend**

In the Department Of The Inquisitorial, Sister Elis Wasmayer was walking to Cardinal Mirka Fortuna's office, 13 years ago when she was 8 years old Father's Abel & Tres saved her. And since then she joined The AX and used her Touch Telepathy to help maintain the peace between the Methuselah's and Terran's. She was fully appointed to Sister Noelle Bor's Job. As Elis was as well like Noelle a witch. In the AX her codename is "Blaze" Because Elis had worked hard on her powers and she could not only put people to sleep and remember things with a touch but if she so chose to she could burn a person's body with fire all with a touch. Her long blonde hair was to her hips and her eyes glowed a bright soft brown color following her was a large black cat with green eyes, the cat was an experiment so it's size was a little bigger almost a wolf's size. Most of the nuns and sisters were jealous that Elis's robe's were vastly different then most, it was black with white highlights and her boots that she wore was black the only other color was the gold cross on her blouse. Elis was 3 steps in front of Mirka's office door when a voice got her attention "Elis there you are." A male's voice boomed

Elis sighed, "Here we go again, Sihaze stay here and wait while send him away again," Elis said to her companion

The young priest Eric ran up to Elis "Elis found you what are you doing here?" he said

Elis sighed, "Eric I'm very busy right now Caterina and his holiness sent me here so please just let me to my job Eric." And turned on her heels and knocked on Mirka's door "Your Eminence Mirka Lady Esther and Seth are here, their ships are about to land and dock I'm here to bring you to Lady Seth." Elis said

The door opened and Cardinal Mirka stepped out she was the robes of a Cardinal they matched Caterina's. "Thank you Sister Elis, I truly welcome your company as always" and Mirka stood next to Elis "Brother Eric I do believe you have some studies to be attending to yes? Then do them please." Mirka said coolly

Elis sighed "My lady I tried to get him to go away, how do you do it in one sentence?"

Mirka laughed "from working with Seth, and being her double." She smiled

"Good morning Mirka and Sister Elis." Astaroche Asran said

Elis always liked Asta and had worked with her many times in the past on missions "Asta good morning to you" Elis said

Asta winked "Well since we are here lets go see our friends shall we?" Asta said

The 3 of them walked with Elis's cat to the docks

Leon smiled as Seth's ship landed and the ramp slowly came down to let Empress Seth of Methuselah and her bodyguard Lord Baybars out.

Baybars looked around and saw that the Vatican as well had built a Lapis Lazuli Wall to flitter the ultra violet rays away from the city so the Vampires now living in and outside of the Vatican may walk in the sun. "Your Majesty we are here, Queen Esther's ship is landing as well it seems." He said with a smile saw he saw Seth walking gracefully down the ramp and held her hand

Seth smiled and saw Leon "Father Leon it is wonderful to meet you Abel has told me many good things over the years." Seth said

Leon laughed "It's still so hard to believe you're his sister your ladyship." Leon said with respect

Seth blushed "Leon stop it you're making me blush."

All 3 of them laughed

The Tristan XIV landed with a soft thud and the ramp opened and Virgil and Esther stepped out together

Esther looked around "Ah how I've missed my 2nd home so much, Noelle I miss you so much I wish you could have lived to see your reading of my aura come true," Her mind flashed to 13 years ago when she and Sister Noelle Bor had tea in the garden and Noelle's words "I see hope in the blue the surrounds you, you will see Albion someday I know you will." Came back to her. "Noelle you were right, I did and it is a truly beautiful place as you said it would be." Esther said

Virgil looked around and saw Seth "Your Majesty it's been many years since I last saw you in person yourself and not Mirka." He said with a grin

Seth walked over with Leon and Baybars behind her "Virgil Walsh My old friend." Seth hugged Virgil

Esther looked "Seth, no tea today? Or medicine?" Esther said with a laugh

Seth sighed "Esther you know why I do that." Seth sighed again and walked over to her friend and pinched her arm and hugged her

Leon smiled "Sister… I mean Queen Esther welcome home to the Vatican."

Esther laughed, "You can still call me Sister I never gave up my teachings and faith. Here in the Vatican I'm forever always at home here and a Sister and friend to the AX."

Elis and Asta were arguing over the value of guys and things, Mirka frowned as they walked down the last step. Mirka saw Seth "Mistress Seth 13 years has been to long with out your company."

"No a guy doesn't have to have that to make me happy." Asta said

Elis came back "It matters on some things Asta."

Seth sighed, "Those two never change do they Mirka?"

Caterina watched the ships land "Holiness, Kate, Hugue, Walter, Paula, Petro, Tres & Havel. I'm going to tell you something and you all must understand that you all have to be on your guard these next 3 weeks." She said on the comm. To them and explained what Abel told her.

Abel and Ion walked to the guards blocking the path to the Vatican "Show me your Ids."

Abel remembered this guard 13 years ago he had lost his ID and Noelle had to use her to let Abel and Esther in.

"I'm Father Abel Nightroad (Aka) Crusnik of the AX and this is Father Ion Fortuna Count of Memphis, Grandson of Cardinal Mirka, (Aka) Hand Of Justice of the AX." Abel said

The guard fell over. The other guard said on his comm. "Lady Caterina. There is a Father Ion and Abel here trying to get in without ID's."

Caterina said over the comm. "Well let them in now," And over Abel's and Ion's "Welcome home my friends."

Ion was still shocked he was part of the AX "Tovaras when was I accepted into the AX?"

Abel winked "After your brave acts Me and Esther asked Caterina about it and she made you part the AX, and Esther thought of your code name Hand Of Justice, cause she knew your sword skills would improve in time."

Ion smiled

They walked through the Vatican and people were shocked to see Abel after 13 years

Abel never took his armored priest robes off he kept them on as a sign of hope and his faith and friendship to the AX and Caterina

Caterina was waiting outside the statue "Abel, Ion it warms my heart to see you both well and home with us again." She cried and walked and hugged Abel

Ion saw Esther walking with Seth and the others "ESTHER!" and waved at her

Esther looked and her mouth dropped and tears rolled down and ran over to Ion and hugged him "This isn't a dream is it?"

Ion blushed "no it's real, I'm here and real in your arms. Esther I've waited 13 years to tell you how I feel and to do this. Esther I Love you." And Ion Kissed Esther

Mirka smiled "Ion." Was she could say and ran to her grandson and hugged him after he kissed Esther, She cried on his shoulder "My grandson the 13 years you were gone I knew I'd see you today alive and I never stopped believing. And look at you just as tall as me and your hair, I like the new look." Mirka cried

Baybars walked to Ion "Your greatness Lord Ion, it is an honor to stand before you again." Baybars bowed "You actions in the empire and your travels with Father Nightroad has made you a Hero next to your Grandmother and Her majesty "

Ion was shocked "I'm a hero in my home, wow. Well Baybars you'll be proud to know I've devoted my long years to not just finding and defeating Contra Mundi but my swords as well night and day I've trained myself to become like you and your swordsman ship, so I may never fail those I love again."

Baybars got up and put his arm on Ion's shoulder "Very well tonight after you and all of us have dinner we will duel My Lord and I shall see for myself the fruits of your training my friend."

"I gladly will take your challenge Baybars." Ion said and hugged Esther

As they all caught up over the past 13 years

Cain smiled "Isaac the ships landed and now we move." He laughed

Isaac smiled darkly "Very well my lord I shall go into the city and scout out where we should hole up." Isaac got up off the tree he was leaning on and walked past Cain and down the hill

Cain looked "Yes Isaac go scout." Cain flexed his muscles and was happy to find all his bones had recovered since drinking his brother's blood 8 years ago. Cain sniffed the air "Well little sister you're here too this just gets better and better with each passing moment" he laughed darkly

Isaac frowned "You think I'm here to help you Cain, think again I'm here to end you my only job tonight is getting to your brother Abel and sister Seth and telling them what you have told me The Ark should never be brought back, I learned my mistakes too late that explosion 13 years ago opened my eyes to your lies." Isaac continued his walk to the Vatican

As Isaac walked into the city he saw people happy "Humans and Vampires can live in peace Cain look at the empire, Albion and the Vatican." Isaac made his way to the entrance of the Vatican "Excuse me Guard but is Father Abel Nighroad or Cardinal Sforza around I have important information that needs to be passed to them in person."

The Guard looked "what's your name Sir?"

Isaac smiled "My name is Max."

The Guard touched his comm. "Cardinal Sforza this is Matthew I have a Max who says he's got some info for you and Father Nightroad if you could both come to the south gate."

Isaac smiled "Thank you Matt."

Abel walked with Caterina. Abel said, "I wonder who this Max could be Caterina do you any max?"

Caterina frowned "unfortunately no I can't say I do." She said

They got to the gates 4 minutes later Abel asked "Matthew we're here."

Isaac smiled and said, "Took you both long enough."

Abel stood in front of Caterina and pulled his gun out "Isaac!"

Isaac raised his hand and lifted the hair to show his face "Trust me when I say the explosion opened more then my eyes to the lies your brother Lord Abel has been saying for too long, but to the one truth The Ark is not something that should ever be used. Your brother is here and going to attack the Vatican I won't be able to do much to stop him, as he is a Crusnik, He's of the belief I'm scouting for a place to hole up in till he's ready to attack. You should know Lord Abel he is fully recovered and has the info on how to bring the Ark down from Space, he got it from drinking your blood when you two last fought." Isaac said

Abel lowered his gun "Why have you come to the Vatican to tell me this I know he is here I could sense him when I entered the city."

"Because I've seen Albion, I've seen the Empire my home, and now the Vatican all filled with both races living in peace and it's been that way for 13 long years and I've grown used to it being this way and wish it to stay that way, I don't wish to end up like Puppet Master, Killed in the end when I've finished my task. I won't let Cain destroy more lives for his personal war. I've had enough the explosion took my face and where was Cain, where was the mighty Contra Mundi then no where." Isaac said

Abel turned to look at Caterina "Well my lady?"

Caterina looked "Isaac if you are being truthful then let us test you, We have a machine to detect the person it's used on if they are lying or being truthful, let us use it on you and if you pass we will give you sanctuary." Caterina said

Isaac smiled "Thank you Cardinal Sforza however, you may use the machine on me, but sadly if I don't return to Cain he will know what I've done. Unless one of you has a better plan sanctuary won't save me from him."

Caterina used the comm. "Walter bring the truth machine of yours to the south gate A.S.A.P."

Walter grabbed the machine and ran down the halls of the Holy Affairs and past the Conveys of Esther and Seth "I wonder what she wants this for." He neared the gate and saw Isaac, "Ah so he's lives and turns against his master."

Isaac growled, "Whoever you are know this and know it well He used me, he is and will never be my master."

Abel looked "Stop you two at once." Abel grabbed the machine and put the two circle pads on Isaac's forehead and turned it on "Isaac tells us again what you said if you would."

Isaac explained everything again. And the machine didn't make any sounds save the hum it made

Caterina smiled "You pass Isaac."

Isaac took the pads off "thank you Cardinal Sforza."

Abel looked "Isaac I have an idea there's an old run down house in the north side of town that is used as a storehouse for old cargo tell Cain that's the best place to hole up and Father Tres will keep a secret eye from ground and Iron Maiden will watch from air, Tell Cain that you wish to scout other areas in the city."

Isaac smiled "thank you Lord Abel I will and that's a good plan. And when I scout the city I shall come here. I will return soon Lord Abel."

Caterina said "Wait, take this." And handed Isaac a comm. Earpiece "It fits to hide inside your ear Cain won't see or hear us."

Isaac put it in his left ear "Thank you again both of you, I'll keep it on so you may hear what I say to Cain and let you know when I leave him again." Isaac walked away into the crowd and was gone

Abel shook his head "I never would have thought one of the Rosen Kreuz would join us."

Caterina smiled "one did, you Abel."

"How do you know that?" he said in shock

"I told her Brother" Seth's voice came from behind

"Seth… why?" Abel asked and turned to face his sister

"Because Caterina asked." Seth said with her smile and walked over to hug her brother, "So he is here like I thought, well this time brother I will fight him, I won't run anymore when he attacks he will find 02 and 03 waiting for him." Seth said

Abel frowned "And Crusnik 05, Ion has asked me to make him into a Crusnik and with your help Seth and the AX's help we may be able to make Ion into a Crusnik stronger then both of us and on par with 01."

Caterina yelled "No Abel, what about Esther she's in love with him."

"I am in love with Ion but I know he's fighting something and he will need all the help given to him, I'm willing to love him no matter what he is." Esther's voice came from the gates

Caterina sighed, "Very well Hand Of Justice will undergo the Crusnik surgery's immediately."

Cain sighed as Isaac walked up the hill "what took so long Isaac?"

"Abel was in the city, so in order to not let them know we are here I had to hide out in a old cargo building with a wonderful view of the Vatican's gates. I think we should hole up there, you rest there and I will scout all possible ways to enter and exit the Vatican and the city."

Cain smiled "Thank you Isaac, very well lets move." Cain laughed loudly

Next Chapter:

#4: The Birth Of Crusnik #05

(I hope you all like this new chapter, and are able to follow along with it and enjoy it. I know it's not what we all want which is an actual season 2 of Trinity blood, but hey maybe if we all make some real good plots and stuff maybe someone from funimation or Gonzo will see all our hard work and make a new one. They did say even though the creator is gone there might be a season 2.

Well enjoy the story and visualize in your head Trinity Blood playing ;) I do.

If you have any questions about this or want to send a comment or something. Fell free.)

Signed Lucian 


	4. Chapter 4: The Birth Of Crusnik 05

**The Winds Of Change: By Lucian Raidijiu**

**Trinity Blood A Dark Year (The Raise of The Ark)**

**Chapter #4: The Birth Of Crusnik 05**

Ion walked around with Baybars and pulled out his twin blades "I'm ready Baybars." Ion said

Asta, Mirka, Seth, Virgil & Esther watched the duel

Baybars pulled his sword out from his robes "Ion Fortuna, Hero and Lord Memphis I Challenge you to a duel." And Baybars rushed with his vampire speed and met Ion's blades

Ion moved to the left using his speed

Esther watched with a smile "I knew giving Ion the Codename Hand Of Justice was the right thing to do, Look at him he's keeping up with Baybars."

Mirka looked at her grandson and smiled "He's grown stronger."

Asta smiled and sat on the rock and watched

Seth sat next to Asta "So Asta how's being here in the Vatican treating you?"

Asta smiled "Very well. Everyone here is very helpful to Mirka and me. I've become close to Elis Wasmayer Or better known as Mistress Blaze, She took over Noelle's title Mistress and Job in the AX."

Virgil leaned against the pillar and watched the Duel.

Abel and Caterina walked into the basement level of the Vatican to Abel's crashed ship.

"Abel I'm sorry I took all the nanomachines from her to save and bring you back."

Abel just smiled "No, there's still plenty in the ship and in Lilth Sahl," He knelt down and typed on the keypad that was hidden under the lid and the lid opened.

Caterina walked behind Abel and looked "So all we need is some info from the ship's computer and nanomachines and then all Ion need's is to let us do the rest right?"

Abel nodded "Yes Caterina, Seth is going to help me because all 4 of the Crusnik's will infuse some of our blood into the nanomachines into Ion."

"How will you infuse Cain's?" she asked

"From my blood as I've tasted my brother's before." Abel said

Outside the in the city, Cain walked into the Cargo building and looked around "Not bad Isaac."

Isaac was walking on a shortcut to the Vatican "Isaac do this, Isaac do that, Isaac heal me… BLAH!"

The guard stopped him "ID please."

Isaac pulled a card out "I'm here to see Caterina Sforza."

The guard let him in

Isaac walked past the guard "so now that Cain is in place time to make a little death scene for myself as Puppet Master did in Ishtvan." He said. Isaac continued his walk through the Vatican; He entered the holy office doors and found Caterina's office. "Nice office Cardinal Sforza." And Isaac sat on her desk. And touched the comm. "Cardinal Sforza all set Cain is in the Cargo building as planned and I'm in your office and thinking of making a death scene to make Cain believe The AX Killed me so when you and Abel are done with your task whatever that may be let me know so we all may plan according."

Caterina touched her comm. And explained what they were doing.

"Ah so you are going to make Crusnik 05 for real… I have an Idea stay where you are I'll be there in a second." Isaac's voice said over Caterina and Abel's comm.

Isaac appeared in front of them. "Ah there we are." Isaac looked around. "Ok here's my idea with your plan, My magic The Arrow of Belial is an EM Cannon if I wished it I could transfer some of my DNA and blood into Ion's Nanomachines thus giving him the power of Belial as well and My magic's as well, And maybe a Crusnik with the EM Cannon Belial just might weaken Cain, Where as when I used it on you Abel it barely did a thing at you 40% power output level and if Ion was to be at 100% level well who knows what the EM Cannon could do when used by a Crusnik on another Crusnik"

Abel said "very well Isaac… but you must know that doing this means Ion will know if your lying to us."

"Yes Lord Abel I do, and since I have nothing to fear from you or Ion there's no need for me to lie."

Caterina looked "Isaac what will do after your death scene?"

"With your lady's permission join the AX and put my long years of research and findings to good work, finally. And heal my face and Body" He smiled

Tres walked into a old house and looked out the windows and aimed his eye on Cain Nightroad "Iron Maiden, I've found the target Cain Nightroad, and will be on standby till further orders… Tres out."

The battle ship Iron Maiden was in the clouds above the building that Cain was in. Inside the airship Kate sat in the chair. "Very well Gunslinger, Iron Maiden in stealth mode and on standby."

Cain rested on the couch "what's taking you so long Isaac?"

Under the Vatican Caterina pulled the tube of Nanomachines and handed it to Abel. Isaac typed on the keyboard "Ok memory log of ship and all other information accessed, Lord Abel what am I looking for?" Isaac asked without looking at Abel."

Abel said "Enter code 645-9876-333670986- ID 123998754"

Caterina looked at the computer "A powerful computer and ship, I can only think of what the Ark's are like."

Abel frowned "Sadly all destroyed save the mainframe in side the Bridge Seth and I never got the time to destroy it."

Isaac yelled a victory "Found it all Abel and copied it to the disc for you, the pass to access the disc is 687435." And He handed the green disc to Abel

Abel looked at the ship and the woman inside "Thank you for everything, I will end this, and this time it will be for real." And with his foot tapped the button and the lid closed

Isaac looked "So that's the person you made your promise to never to kill another living soul?"

Abel frowned "Yes, she was like a mother to me and Seth and Cain. Till she tried to convince the humans to stop fighting that's when Cain found her and killed her."

Caterina and Isaac both looked shocked. Isaac asked "He killed her all because she tried to make the fighting stop…"

Caterina patted Abel's arm "lets go and do this and end this as you said." She touched her comm. "Hand Of Justice come in this is Iron Woman."

Above ground Ion knocked Baybars sword out of his hand and said "Fight over, my friend." And put his hand out and helped Lord Baybars up. His comm. Clicked on "Hand Of Justice, this is Iron Woman, calling." Ion placed his hand on his comm. "Iron Woman, I'm here."

Caterina said "Ion come to my office and bring Seth with you, only you two understand. Iron Woman out."

Ion walked over to Seth "My queen Caterina wishes to meet with you and me alone please come with me."

Baybars and Asta looked

Seth stopped them with a hand "I know why she needs me and Ion only, you all stay and help the AX and be on the look out for Cain." And she stood next to Ion and walked away. "Ion you know why she asked for me don't you?"

Ion said "No my queen."

Seth looked around and saw they were alone. And said "Nano machines, Crusnik 03 power output 80 percent approved, Activate." Seth's girlish figure changed and her body floated and in her hands was two-pitch fork like weapons and her eyes glowed like blood. "I'm as well a Crusnik, Ion. And tonight the time has come for the Birth of a Stronger Crusnik then 02 and 01 and me, Crusnik 05 will be made from all 4 of the Crusnik's and will help me and 02 end once and for all 01." Seth let the Nano-machines go and returned to her normal self.

Ion looked and smiled "It's time then. I'm ready 03. I will help end this never ending fight for good."

Cain ran his hand through his hair "Oh this waiting is so bothersome, but a lass I must wait don't want Seth and Abel to expecting my attack till it's to late."

Ion and Seth had just closed the door to Cardinal Caterina's room when Isaac appeared with a tube of black liquid. Ion asked, "Who are you?"

Isaac turned and smiled "Death-Bringer." And disappeared

Seth and Ion stared "just who was that?" Seth asked

Abel and Caterina walked around the corner and saw Isaac "Where were you Isaac?" Caterina asked

Isaac turned "I went to my old mansion and found I still had one tube of Nanomachines from Cain himself when I was trying to heal his body, I've left it in your office Caterina. Also Seth and Ion saw me they asked who I was and I simply said Death-Bringer. If you need me call me on the comm." And Isaac disappeared

Abel looked at Caterina and with a smile said, "Lets begin"

They walked into Caterina's office and saw Seth and Ion waiting "Ion it's time, now understand you're a vampire so how this will work I'm not sure of. But I'm going to try anyway I hope you are ready my friend."

Seth walked behind Ion and followed them to Walter's lab where it was empty save a two tables on for the tools used to operate and one that had restraints for the person being operated on.

Ion smiled and saw Esther waiting in the corner; she walked over and hugged Ion "No matter what Ion I love you, regardless of who or what you are." Esther leaned up and kissed Ion.

Abel took his outer robe off and rolled his sleeves and took the gloves off "Ok Ion I need you to remove your shirt and get on the table, Seth I'm going to need you over by me and Caterina if you would hand me the tools when I tell you."

Ion slid his shirt off and got on the table and closed his eyes "I'm ready Tovaras"

Esther saw the scars on Ion's chest and back. And thought to her self 13 years of fighting Cain and his body is scared, thank god he's very fast healer. Esther smiled and watched

Abel fastened the restraints. And grabbed the needled and inserted it into Ion's neck "this will hopefully knock you knock you out for a little bit."

Ion's eyes closed and his head turned to the side and the medicine took him.

Seth placed her hand on Ion's "Brother you sure this will work."

Yes I'm sure it will Seth, I have faith it will." Abel said calmly

Abel grabbed the doctor's knife and began the process of tuning someone into a Crusnik.

"So after this Ion Fortuna will be a Crusnik, The birth of Crusnik 05 The Angel of Heaven and Hell is happening tonight." Caterina said while looking on and taking her robe & hat off and sitting down on a stool next to Abel.

Abel slowly cut Ion's chest with the knife "Caterina please hand me the Spreader please." Abel asked without looking away

Caterina grabbed the tool and handed it to Abel

Seth walked around and looked at the Nanomachines. Seth walked and stood next to her brother and helped Abel without the Spreader

Esther turned her head away from seeing this it brought many memories of when Ion and her were trapped in the dungeon jail cell in the Empire and Dietrich shot Ion with a bullet to awaken Ion's thirst. Looking at all the blood now reminded her of that past event. Esther turned back and forced herself to watch and said to herself "I love him no matter what and someday he might get hurt and I'll have to do something like what Abel is doing to heal him so I must watch and toughen myself."

Caterina heard Esther talking to herself and frowned and looked at Esther and mouthed "it's alright you'll do fine, you don't have to force yourself to watch. He's in good hands Esther." And Caterina smiled to reassure her

Outside in the Vatican gardens Isaac walked he smiled as he put a mask no to cover his face and slid on the black and silver vestment over his black and red robe "Now to make Cain think Isaac is dead and then get back to help Lord Abel." Isaac walked into the city and with the Iron Maiden's help used a hologram to show Himself and all The AX & Seth. Isaac grabbed the guard and said "run to that cargo building and say real loud we found Von Kampfer, Run guard!"

The guard did as he was told and ran once the guard got near the building he yelled loud as his voice would go "We found Von Kampfer, Hurry Kill the Dog!" and ran back

Cain walked around inside "Oh this is trying my patience Isaac." He heard lots of running outside "What is going on now?" and walked to the door to listen ""We Found Von Kampfer, Hurry Kill the Dog!" A man yelled

Cain looked "What they found him, how in the world?" Cain blasted open the door with his hand and stepped out and looked at the Gate to the Vatican and saw his brother and sister standing looking at Isaac who was on the ground "Ah all my family is here."

Isaac laughed from behind his mask "Father Nightroad Kill him!" Isaac said

Abel and the rest all pointed their guns at Isaac and pulled the trigger and the air was filled with gunfire

Cain watched "Damm fool, you had to go and get yourself caught. No matter I'll be able to attack the Vatican soon without your help."

Isaac pulled a gun that was enhanced with EM Cannon bullets and aimed it at Cain "Now your next" and shot the gun

Cain smiled and put his hand up and stopped the bullet "They never learn." Cain said

Isaac waited for Cain to walk around the bullet and aimed his EM gun again and pulled the trigger

The bullet whistled through the air and landed in Cain's hand

Cain howled in pain "A smart move whoever you are but that's your last!" Cain's hand healed slowly and closed his eyes and opened them and with his red eyes looked at the man and pulled his spear out and trained it on the masked man, the tip of the spear glowed red, a beam built up slowly and shot out of Cain's spear at the masked man

Isaac saw the beam and stepped to the side and avoided it "The name is Death-Bringer." And aimed the EM Gun at Cain and fired off 5 rounds at Cain

Cain heard the gun firing and quickly put his hand to stop them and 2 of the bullets stopped midair the other 3 landed in Cain's hand and chest, Cain roared

Abel was almost done putting the last of the Nanomachines in Ion's body

Caterina asked "Abel the Nanomachines are tied to your vein and bone everything inside your body the Nanomachines are linked and tied to?"

Abel grabbed the laser the professor gave him to close wounds "Yes Caterina everything in our body is tied to the Nanomachines even our brain."

Ion's eye snapped open and he yelled in pain

Abel placed his hand on Ion's shoulders "Seth hurry close the wound"

Seth ran over to the table and used the Professor's tool and closed the wound and helped hold Ion down

Abel said, "Ion calm yourself it's ok, the pain should pass shortly."

Ion cried out in pain loud enough the wall shook

Caterina looked "Uhm I have a question, Abel is that normal?"

Abel looked "no it's the fusion of Isaac's blood and the Nanomachines."

Ion's eyes flashed a pure blood red brighter then Abel's, 2 wings shot out of Ion's back and knocked Seth and Abel out of the way. "Cain must die" Ion's voice was deep and dark and he disappeared

Abel and Seth looked. "No Seth we have to get him."

They ran together after Ion

Cain looked around and felt a Crusnik other then Abel, Himself & Seth "what is this?"

The ground in front of Cain blasted open the rocks knocked Cain back a step "what is this?"

Ion stared at Cain and smiled, in his hands two black and red swords appeared and looked like they were made of bone "Cain your time is over, you will pay for the crimes on this world! Lord of darkness, give raise, awaken! Arrow of Belial!" The orb of fire glowed above Ion's head and fired off arrows at Cain

Cain looked "What the!" he spun his spear to deflect the arrows

While the arrows fired at Cain Ion rushed at Cain and slashed with the swords and cut Cain's leg and face

Cain jumped back "What are you? You're a Crusnik… how is that possible?"

Isaac looked on "well, must say Hand Of Justice you look like god almost like Abel." Isaac aimed his gun at Cain fired his entire clip at him

Abel and Seth rounded the gate and saw Ion fighting Cain

Seth looked "Brother what do we do?"

Abel frowned "Nanomachines, Crusnik 02 power output 100% approved." Abel's human looked disappeared was replaced by skin that crackled with lighting and his wings shot lighting and he jumped over to fight Cain

Seth looked "guess I have no choice, Nanomachines Crusnik 03, power output 100% approved." Two wings shot out of her back and in her hands was her weapon, her skin glowed a pale white color she walked slowly to the 3 Crusniks fighting

Cain blocked the scythe in time "is this your doing brother?"

Abel roared "Cain shut up!"

While Cain tried questioning Abel, Seth moved behind her Brother and jumped and smacked him in the back of the head with her pitchfork like weapons

"So you too Sister?" Cain backed away and looked at the 3 Crusniks before him "I'll leave for now as I'm not ready to fully fight all 3 of you next time I will be ready." He aimed his spear at them and fired off a beam before flying away

Ion jumped in front of Abel & Seth and placed his hands out and a shield blocked the beam

Abel let the Nanomachines go and his priestly look returned, Seth 's girly appearance showed it self again

Ion let the shield go and fall down and cried out and he fall forward on his face, the Nanomachines letting go.

Abel knelt down "So he can fell Cain and know where he is right away."

Seth said "Abel it think he's more in tune to mine and Her Nanomachines then yours and Cain's, if Cain is near his Nanomachines take over and at 100% to"

Abel lifted his friend up on to his shoulder "Crusnik 05. I hope we did a right thing Seth doing this."

Seth smiled "I'm sure Ion has a strong heart and sense of Justice and he has our knowledge and Nanomachines I'm sure he won't turn out to be like Cain. And now we have a new Brother, Ion Fortuna Nightroad… Crusnik 05"

Abel smiled

Cain flew through the air "who is this new Crusnik and where did he come from and why does he feel like all of us, Seth, Me, Abel & Her. What is going on?" his wounds still slowly healing

Next Chapter: **#5: A Prisoner & A Traitor's Scheme**

(Hope you all like the story so far let me know if there's something wrong or you want to see. Or just feedback Thanks for reading my works. Signed Lucian)


	5. Chapter 5: A Prisoner’s Scheme

**The Winds Of Change: By Lucian Raidijiu**

**Trinity Blood A Dark Year (The Raise of The Ark)**

**Chapter #5: A Prisoner & A Traitor's Scheme**

Cain landed on the ground below him he opened his shirt and looked at the wound on his chest, "Damm them, who is this new Crusnik?" Cain said in anger and he pulled a bullet out from the wound.

Meanwhile in the prison of the Vatican a prisoner was walking in his cell, his name was Francesco De Medici the ex cardinal. He lost his holy post in the Vatican to a vampire and he was sent here after he was found guilty by the pope himself for being a traitor when he wanted the pope to be martyred. "If it had worked I'd be the pope right now and all vampires would be dead!" he yelled and kicked the bucket in his cell. Francesco was sentenced to life with no release.

Back at the island, Cain put his shirt back on "If I'm to get into the Vatican then I'll need someone no longer part of the Vatican who hates it to help me. Ah I know, Medici. Should help he's had no problem helping me before in the past." Cain got up and flew towards the isle of sin where the Vatican had built a prison complex to house the people they found guilty of crimes that were unspeakable to put in words. And Francesco De Medici was such a prisoner in the jail.

"Medici your food is getting cold eat it or no food for a week!" the guard yelled into Francesco's cell.

"I'll eat when I feel like it." Francesco said. Since being sent here Francesco had learned how to fight and defend himself very well.

The guard walked over and opened the cell door "When you're ready? No you will eat right now or I will force feed you myself." The guard said

Cain landed on the rail outside Francesco's cell and blasted it open with his hand "Hello Francesco, been a long time." Cain said

The blast sounded the alarm and sent the guard back against the wall and knocked him out cold

"Contra Mundi, I've been waiting." Francesco smiled

Cain grinned "your revenge, and The making of the new world is now upon us finally, join me and stand by my side Francesco and take your place in the new world." Cain held his hand out

Francesco didn't think he stepped forward and took the hand and Cain lifted up with Francesco in his hand and they flew from the Jail Island.

At the Vatican Abel walked over and lifted Ion up, "Seth let's get him to a bed and rest ourselves." He said

Isaac took his mask off and walked over to Abel "Lord Abel I see the task is done and Ion is a Crusnik, must say Ion as a Crusnik seems to suit him."

Abel nodded "So it seems" he said and they walked into the Vatican

The guards and people from town all worked together and cleaned the mess up. It took them 7 days to get the street back to normal; they built a gate and placed it over the hole Ion made

Caterina and Kate walked upstairs to the Pope's room. "Your Holiness you called us." Caterina said outside his door

Alessandro opened the door and closed it behind them "Yes sister I called you for 2 things. I have bad news to impart to you and a little good news." He said

Caterina sat in the chair next to the desk "Very well bad news first."

"Our brother has escaped Isle Of Sin this morning with the help of what the reports say was Cain Nightroad." Alessandro said

Kate closed her eyes "So Contra Mundi and The Traitor have teamed up, why am I not surprised." Kate said

"And the good news brother?" Caterina said

"The peace talks will begin this afternoon and we all seem to agree that a world peace is within our grasp and we should seize it now while we can." Alessandro said with a half smile

"Well brother you just focus on the peace talks and let me and The AX deal with Francesco and Cain. Ok Alessandro?" Caterina said

Sister Kate walked after Caterina, "Caterina? Are you sure we should be telling him that? I mean Francesco is dangerous and now that Cain has set him free it's only going to be a matter of time before he finds a way here to kill the pope" Kate said

"Yes Kate I know, but at the moment I don't see any other option before me then to lie to my brother." Caterina frowned, "You think I like lying to him, I don't it feel's like a hole in my heart is being dug." She said

Kaye walked over and hugged Caterina, "I'm sorry Caterina. I'm just scared for the Pope." She said and let go of her friend and they walked back to Caterina's office

Once they got to the door and opened it they found Isaac waiting for them.

Isaac was sitting on Caterina's desk. "Lady Sforza" his mouth smiled while a mask covered the rest of his face.

Caterina put her calm face up and answered "Yes Isaac? And could you remove your person from my desk?" she said as she walked towards the desk and sat in the chair that was behind it.

Isaac jumped down, "Lord Abel sent me to tell you Ion is resting and should be up and about in 3 hours." He said

Kate sighed. "Well at least he is ok and it worked."

"It more then worked, it seems because Ion has some of Cain's nanomachines in his blood, he can sense when Cain is near and his Crusnik side will take over. So in a way we have an early advance warning system if Cain nears the Vatican again." Isaac said

Caterina blinked, "Thank you for reporting this to me, please return to Abel and stay there and help them I'm sure Ion will need blood when he wakes. And you seem to have a way of completing those kind of tasks." Caterina said

"Your ladyship, I do and will." Isaac said and smiled at Kate, "Good afternoon Iron Maiden" and closed the door behind him.

Kate shivered. "Caterina are you sure we should trust him? I know he passed the Professor's test and all but still." Kate said

"I know your feelings Kate I do, but we have no choice and with his help we might be able to end Cain or at least protect our cities from him while 2, 3 & 5 handle Cain." Caterina said

Isaac walked past Elis he stopped and stared at her beauty.

Elis was training with Asta. Asta was on the ground, "Damn it Blaze must you do that every time?" Asta said

Elis laughed. "Oh come on Asta, it makes the fight fun and sides seeing you pat your ass when your cloths catch fire is very comical to me." She laughed darkly

Isaac smiled, "She's a dark one with her humor. I would like to get to know her." He said

Asta saw Isaac watching, "Elis Isaac is watching you, I think he likes you." She laughed and dashed at her chance with the opening to beat Elis

Elis turned and winked at Isaac and pulled her bow out and aimed the arrow at the ground and turned quickly and it was now aimed at Asta's throat, "Sneak attacking is cheating Asta." Elis said

Asta roared and then laughed "Ok you win." She put her spear in her holder by her lower back. And walked from the training ground, Elis have fun chatting with him." And was gone

Isaac walked over to her. "Hello Elis." Isaac said

Elis smiled, "Hello Deathbringer, or should I say Isaac?" she winked

Isaac took his mask off, "You may call me whatever you wish Elis." He bowed

"Isaac, why were you staring at me?" Elis asked

"Your beauty caught my eye. That and the way you fight." Isaac said, "I would like to have dinner with you tonight if that is ok with you."

Elis was taken back, "Dinner with me? Why? There are other prettier girls here then me." Elis said

"No I want to have dinner with you and not one of these so called pretty girls here in the Vatican." Isaac smiled.

"Sure what time will you want to meet?" Elis said nervously.

"Midnight sounds good?" Isaac asked

"Ok midnight." Elis said and she walked over to her cat and they walked up the steps and out of sight.

Isaac smiled and put his mask back on and made his way to the lower levels of the Vatican to help Abel.

Elis smiled as she walked, "I know he was once our enemy but, he seems like he has a good heart, for one of the empire, maybe this time I can be loved for who I am." Elis said as she made her way to her room.

Mirka was reading a book in the library when Asta walked by, Mirka looked and said her name, "Asta come here for a minute."

Asta walked back and popper her head in, "Yes lady Mirka?"

"Where is Elis?" Mirka asked

"Setting up a date with Isaac at my suggestion. The kid needs to be with somebody." Asta said

Mirka remembered Isaac very well, years ago before he joined Cain he was great noble and expert inventor. Mirka only hoped that he learned some humanity being with the Vatican. "That' very nice of you Asta." Mirka said

"Thank you your ladyship, what are you reading?" Asta asked as she walked in and sat next to Mirka.

"A book about nanomachines Seth put together for me. Trying to understand what Ion is going through." Mirka said

"Ion is a strong young man Mirka I'm sure he can handle this, but I can understand your feelings to of being his grand mother." Asta said

Abel walked with Ion on his shoulders into the room where they had made Ion into a Crusnik; Abel set Ion on the bed in the far end of the room. Seth walked in after Abel and closed the door.

"Brother? You're feeling bad about making Ion into a Crusnik, aren't you?" Seth asked

Abel looked at Seth, "Yes how did you know Seth?" Abel asked

"Because I've known you for so long brother and you don't have to feel like this is a sin you have to add to your all ready full burden, Ion knew what he was asking for and I know he can do this and make it Abel, I'm praying for it, I never pray for anything but your safety but I'm praying to your God for the strength for Ion to come through this." Seth said with a tear in her eye.

Abel was surprised to hear words like this from his sister; "Seth I never knew till this moment how much pain your heart must be in, I'm sorry I stayed away from you for so long, Seth." Abel said and knelt down and hugged his sister for the first time in 800 years as tears fall from his face.

Seth rested her head on Abel's shoulder, "Brother no matter what you have to promise me, that you will make it through this fight with Cain alive, because if you didn't my heart would break and I'd never be the same." Seth said

Abel backed away from Seth and looked her in her green eyes, " I will promise you Seth, that I will walk away from the fight alive and will spend the rest of my days making up for never being there for you, I think it's time I forgive myself for my mistakes and failures and put them past me. It's what she would want me to do." Abel said

Ion woke and had heard them, wiping his eyes from crying happy tears seeing Abel and Seth hug, "Yes I'm sure she would want you to Tovaras, You've done enough over the long years of your life making up for your mistakes and I think it is time you live your life for you and live it for Lilth." Ion said

Abel turned, "How long were you listening Ion?" Abel smiled

"Long enough to know I will make it through this alive as well, Cain on the other hand won't his crimes can't be forgiven. He made a mistake hurting those we love and that mistake will be his last, I knew what I was asking, when asking to become like you Abel. I wouldn't have asked if I knew deep down in my very being I couldn't handle this. I know I'll live long after Esther, Grandmother and the rest of my loved ones. But it's a price I'm willing to pay for true peace for earth and everyone on it." Ion said and slid of the bed and opened the closet next to it, and put on a new shirt.

Seth smiled, "I guess then we have only one thing to do now then, and it's we focus on Cain and nothing else everything we do is for our home, friends, family & if we fail then there will be nothing left. Ion we will train you as best we can to control your Crusnik side. But we can't promise it will work and help." Seth said.

Ion looked, "I'm ready and I can accept that Seth." He said and finished buckling his belt and fixing his cloths so he looked ok.

Else where, "My lord Cain, I have news for you. The pope, the star and The Mother, are meeting again today at 12 noon, do want to attack them?" Francesco said

Cain smiled, "Yes we will attack the pope, can you sneak in the pope's room and kill your own brother, De Medici?" Cain asked

Francesco flexed his hands, "Yes my lord I can and will." He said

"Good then take this and let it enter you De Medici, it will allow you to move where you need to." Cain said and handed Francesco a ring

Francesco slid the ring on, "Ah I see much like Isaac and Puppet Master disappearing at will, and it was because they wore this ring." He said

Cain smiled, "Yes, De Medici, Now go and kill the pope." Cain said and flew up in the sky and was gone.

Francesco grinned, "Soon Sister, holiness your deaths are soon upon you and then the new world can began, by spreading the fires and purifying this sad world." He said and laughed and disappeared

Back in the Vatican, Isaac finished running his hand down the shirt he put on. "There we are." He said and tied his long hair in a ponytail and used the device on the table, which would cover his ruined face. "There till I can fix it, I'll use this hologram device I have 9 hours before it's battery power dies, that should be enough time." Isaac said and slid the device in his outer jacket pocket.

Elis was throwing dresses behind her, Sister Agnes was smiling, "Elis let me help you find a dress for tonight, Please seeing you make a storm with cloths in here, as funny as it is, you need help." She said

"Agnes please help me…" Elis said and her head appeared from behind the closet door and there was a shirt stuck on her head and the sleeve was hanging down from her face like an elephant's nose.

Agnes laughed, "My lord Elis how in Mary's name did you get that on you?" She asked and walked over to pull it off while laughing

Elis growled, "This is not funny Agnes, it's all dark in here and I think this shirt needs to be washed cause there's a funny smell." Elis moaned

Agnes laughed more

Hugue walked out of the Chapel in the center of the garden and looked up at the moon, "What a nice clear sky tonight." He closed his eyes and remembered his sister and family." Hugue opened his eyes and heard laughter from the building next to the chapel and saw Agnes pulling a shirt of Elis's head. He saw the sleeve and laughed. "I think Elis should have a new nick name, Elephant" He said and hit the comm. In his ear and said "Agnes need help with old Elephant nose?" he laughed

Elis's eyes turned red and stared out the window, and yelled "ELEPHANT? You Jerk!" Elis tossed a cup from the table out the window at Hugue.

Hugue smiled and in the blink of an eye the cup fall to the ground in half, he put the sword back into his staff. "Nice try Elis." He said but his laugh was cut off as water came down on his head

Elis laughed, "Old man you're getting slow, now go away so a lady can get dressed you prev!" and closed the windows

Hugue laughed as he made his way to his room, since the crowning of Albion's Queen he's found more things to laugh at here in the Vatican, for once in his life he was happy he was part of the AX. "I'll fight for you my sister, I have no need for revenge anymore, as Father Nightroad says it only leads to more hurt, death and revenge. I'll heed his words and follow on this path, helping others, making them smile, and someday I hope my sinful deeds may be forgiven and I can be with you again." He said and looked at the moon again and smiled and walked into hallway

Isaac walked past Hugue, "Good evening Sword Dancer… How come your head is wet?" He asked

Elis tossed water at me, he explained about the shirt.

Isaac smiled and shook his head, "Elephant nose? That's harsh Hugue." Isaac said

Hugue laughed, "Maybe, but then again I like getting Agnes and Elis all in a tif as it's funny." He said and nodded and walked past Isaac

Elis finally was in the light yellow dress, and pulled her scarf around her, she looked into the mirror and saw a different woman before her. "So this is what I look like without the Priestess cloths on.

Agnes looked at Elis, "You look wonderful Elis, I'm sure Isaac will love the way you look. If you need any thing Elis just buzz me on the comm." She said

Elis was still surprised how far Agnes has come in the AX, after Hugue saved her in Amsterdam; Agnes devoted all time to training with a sword similar to Hugue's. Whenever Caterina sends Hugue out on a mission she sends Agnes with him they've worked together for 5 years now.

Elis moved down the stairs and closed the door behind her. And saw Isaac waiting for her. He was stunning in the suit he was wearing, "I'm glad you came Isaac." Elis said

Isaac was lost in Elis's beauty the dress she wore captured that in such a way he was having a hard time finding his words. "Elis you look stunning." He took her arm into his and they walked to the pier so they could enjoy the sea at night. Elis was amazed how things looked at night in the Vatican, they reached the pier and Elis saw a table waiting with two chairs. "Isaac you didn't have to do all this." She said

"No I did, because I want tonight to be special for both of us Elis. I know it's hard to enjoy time with me, as I was once your enemy and a vampire. But I want you to enjoy tonight and know you're a special person." Isaac said

Elis shed a tear and turned to him and smiled, "Thank you Isaac, no it's hard for me to be with you, it seems normal to me, like this was meant to be." She said

Francesco walked down the old cobble stone road that would take him to the Vatican gates. He felt no remorse as he neared the Vatican knowing he was going in there to kill his own family.

Father Petro sat next to Paula, "So Paula, what do you think of all this? What's going on I mean?" He asked

Paula stared at the ground with a cold stare, "It's like it was 13 years ago, but different this time not as tough, feeling like that we won't win, I feel like we will it will just be hard to achieve, why do you feel different Petro?" Paula asked

Francesco knocked the guard in the back of the head and took the guards armor off and put it on and dragged the guard into the building next to his station and locked the door and picked up a piece of metal and jammed it into the lock, Francesco walked past the gates and made his way to Caterina's office

Alessandro walked from his room down the steps and found Tres waiting.

"Holiness where are you going at this hour?" Tres asked

"Father Tres I was going to go see my sister would like to come with me?" Alessandro asked

"Affirmative" Tres said

Alessandro shook his head, just one he wished Tres was a human and not a machine, Alessandro had grown fond of Tres's company lately and wished Tres could understand emotion's that humans had.

Caterina kissed Havel, "I've been waiting all day Havel." She said

Havel frowned, "I'm sorry Caterina, my mission took longer. But I am here now." Havel said.

Caterina's doors were kicked open by a Vatican guard. He smiled when he saw Caterina alone

Havel had heard the person walking and turned invisible with the lost technology in his body and readied his hand, which held blades inside the skin as well.

The guard smiled and said, "Been a long time Sister." Francesco said

Caterina's eyes open wide, "You made a mistake coming here Francesco." She said and slid her hand into her robes and drew a gun on Francesco and took the outer robes off, Caterina wore armor much like Abel's under her robes, and She fired off a round by Francesco's head, when He moved his hand to the sword on his hip. "This time brother I've made a choice to fight, and you've been warned, you and Cain will not win, I'll make sure of it myself. Havel now!" She said

Havel punched Francesco in the back and kicked him into the wall and rushed over and grabbed the sword of his hip and broke it in half and reappeared.

Francesco coughed, "So your Havel." Francesco smiled and his hand glowed and a beam blasted from the ring Cain gave him, the beam sent Havel into the wall across the room. Francesco looked at Caterina, and disappeared and reappeared behind her and placed the knife against her throat, "I've waited 13 long years to kill you and the little whelp, and become Pope myself."

The pope heard the fight inside Caterina's office and drew his staff, and walked in. In a calm voice he said firmly, "Francesco De Medici, Step away from Caterina and drop the knife I won't ask again." Alessandro Said

Tres walked in aiming his twin guns at Francesco.

"Tres back off, Leave My brother to me." Alessandro said

Francesco looked, "So in 13 years the crying little boy has become a man finally? Fine you may deal with me yourself, I hope for your sake, you can back those words." Francesco said. He let Caterina go

Caterina ran over to Havel and made sure he was ok.

Francesco aimed the knife at Alessandro, Alessandro got into a defenders stance that Asta taught him, Francesco slashed at Alessandro's chest, Alessandro blocked it with his staff and whipped the staff around and smacked Francesco in the head with the head of his staff.

Francesco rubbed his head, "Not bad boy, but you will need more then a staff to fight me." He said and pulled from his robes his other sword.

Alessandro didn't back off, he spun the staff in a circle and pressed a button on the staff and a blade shot out from the head, "You were saying brother? I may be the pope, but I'm also a member of the AX, and you are not just the world's enemy, you are my enemy." Alessandro said.

Their blades met each other. The sound echoed in the room. Each hit Francesco made against Alessandro, he found the staff's blade blocking him. Tres watched still keeping his guns on Francesco in case Alessandro, need back up. Caterina still had her shotgun on Francesco. Alessandro moved the staff in a way Hugue taught him and Francesco's sword shattered in half.

Francesco roared, "You aren't the same." He roared and pulled the gun and disappeared and reappeared behind Alessandro, and put the gun to Alessandro's head.

Caterina saw this and moved fast and fired off a shot and it hit Francesco in the chest

Tres lowered his twin guns and said, "Target eliminated, Cardinal and Pope are safe, returning to Pope Alessandro's room." And he walked out of the room and was gone

Francesco fell to his knees, "You'd kill your own brother? Caterina?" he said

"You are not my brother, you never were, and you are a power hungry fool. May heaven have no place for you." Caterina said and hugged Alessandro.

Francesco's eyes closed and his breathing stopped

Alessandro looked down. "I never thought he'd attack you first, that's why I was in my room and had Tres with me all day." Alessandro said

"You mean even after my lying to you knew he was coming tonight?" Caterina asked

"Yes, with Tres's and Kate's help with the ship Iron maiden Tres can know where a enemy is and how far they are to us." Alessandro said.

Caterina smiled and hugged Alessandro tighter, "You fought well, your 13 years of training have paid off, I'm still nervous you being in the AX. But I know you can handle yourself." Caterina said

Cain frowned as he watched outside the window of Caterina's office and blasted the window's open, "Enjoy your win tonight, but come tomorrow the Vatican will burn." And he disappeared

Caterina fired off 3 shots but was too late as Cain was gone. "Why didn't Ion show up?" Caterina said under breath

Else where, Abel and Seth were helping Ion feed. Ion wiped his lips. "Thank you for helping me. I never knew it would be hard for me to do this." He said

"Oh little brother it's ok." Seth said. "In time it will become easier."

Abel watched, "Seth it seems that when Ion feeds he doesn't know if Cain is near." He whispered to her

"I know, I hope the others are ok. And where is Isaac?" Seth said

Abel shook his head

At the pier, Isaac and Elis finished their dinner, "How you like to dance with me Elis?" Isaac asked

Elis blushed, "I would love to. But there is no music playing."

"No need for music Elis, just play in your mind a soothing tune, and move to it." Isaac said as he took Elis's hands into his and walked her to the center of the pier, he slid his hand down to her waist and placed his other hand in hers, and they moved in a slow circle.

Elis smiled and laughed, "Isaac thank you for tonight, I've never had so much fun." She said as she moved in his hands to the tune in her head.

Isaac stopped dancing, and pulled from his pocket his mask and put it on and pulled his gun out and aimed it at the person behind him, and clocked the gun. "Cain Nightroad, leave the Vatican now, or I will make Swiss cheese out of your head." Isaac said

Cain smiled and said "Your time will come soon Isaac, for betraying me. I just might kill your girlfriend someday; you might want to watch yourselves. Elis did you know he was the one who ordered the Fleurs Du Mal after you? You might be careful who you date." Cain disappeared

Isaac put his gun up and took the mask off. And Looked at Elis. "I'm sorry you had to hear the truth, from him. I was the one who did that, under his orders, I'm sorry Elis." Isaac said

Elis just looked, "It's okay I figured you were the one who did that long time ago, but you aren't that same man. And I love you." Elis said and slid herself into his arms and kissed him.

Cain landed on top of the cross on the Vatican, "I will burn this city, I'll use the Silent Noise I'm sure they made one based from Isaac's plans. They will die." Cain said

Next one, "Divert Not Thy Eyes" Chapter 6: Deathbringer & 03's Attack.

Just had to say that. HAHA!

(Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the trip down memory lane with some of the scenes in this chapter such as the ending of this chapter. I'm sorry I had to kill Francesco, But I've never liked him at all in the show and so wanted him to die init. As for the relationship's Caterina and Havel is a couple, Elis and Isaac are, and Ion and Esther are, as we all know. Sorry I didn't have Esther pop up in this chapter, she wasn't needed for it, and next chapter will have them all so don't worry. The next chapter should be up in a week or 2 I need time to write it out so enjoy this and my other updated works and send any feedback you have.

Signed Lucian J. Raidijiu.


	6. Chapter 6: 03 & Deathbringers Attack

Winds Of Change: Chapter 6: Deathbringer & 03's Attack.

By Lucian Jay Raidijiu

Caterina placed her hand on the comm., "All AX this is Iron Woman, please report to my office ASAP." She said.

Alessandro looked down at Francesco. He bent down and slid the ring off his hand. "Well maybe the professor can make something out of this ring, Sister." He said

"You might be right. Brother." Caterina said and sat in her chair.

Havel wiped the dust off his robes, "I'm sorry Caterina, I wasn't prepared for that attack." He said and leaned against the wall

"Its ok Havel I'm just glad your ok." Caterina said

Down below,

Ion flexed his arms and hands. "I feel better now." He said

Abel smiled "good Ion, now activate your nanomachines." Abel said

Ion closed his eyes, and his voice turned cold "Nanomachines, Crusnik o5, Power output 100% approved." Ion's body flashed and one white wing shot from his back on the left and one black wing on the right shot out and cover his body. The wings opened and Ion's body was a dark white like color that flashed with lighting, much like Abel's. In his hands were two swords. Ion opened his eyes and they glowed a deep blood red. And on his lips rested two long fangs.

Seth looked on, "Well Abel it worked, and Ion can use his nanomachines at 100 full power with ease." She said

Abel nodded, "Ok, Ion let the nanomachines go." He said

Ion closed his eyes and his normal teenage boy persona reappeared. Ion opened his eyes returned to there normal state. "That's one major rush in the body." He said

Abel wondered about the magic's Isaac infused into Ion's blood. "Ion I'm going to attack you, try and throw a shield up to block me." Abel said

Ion stood still and matched Abel's movements.

Seth stood back a step to give them space. "Just be careful my brothers." She said

Abel fixed his glasses, and said in a firm voice, "Nanomachines, Crusnik 02, power output 40% approved." Abel's glasses were gone, his hair stood up, much like he had been electrocuted. His blood red scythe appeared in his hand and the chain floated in the air around him.

Ion didn't blink, he just watched and could feel the threat Abel posed and he placed his hands out in front of him.

Abel cried out and jumped up and flew down and raised the back of his scythe up to attack Ion, with it.

Ion stood fast in his stance and white light blasted out of his hands and made a wall in front of him and stopped Abel's scythe

Abel jumped back and tried to swing his weapon at the wall, but it just bounced back off the wall. Abel let the scythe fade and his priest appearance took shape again. "Very good, Ion." Abel said

Ion dropped the wall. "Thank you Abel. I can feel other magic's in my body and blood, I think Isaac even somehow managed to infuse other peoples blood in mine." Ion said

Seth blinked, "what do you mean brother?"

"I can see Abel attacking me and string like wires are wrapped around Abel, preventing him from attacking me. I feel fire in my hands. What do you think that means?" Ion asked

Abel sighed, "It means, you have Puppet Master's ability and you former Tovaras's power." Abel said

Seth smiled, "Isaac may be a sneaky one, but he did a wonderful job on this one Abel. Just think Cain wouldn't be expecting Ion, to have those skills." Seth said

"You're right Seth, I just hope everything works out and peace truly comes after this." Abel said

Cain roared and kicked the wall next to him, "Damn them all. What are they hiding, who was that other Crusnik? Damn De Medici, A failure to the very end." He said "I have no choice I'll go to the ghetto and Use the computers they have, and find the Ark's location and bring it on the Vatican's and the worlds heads!" Cain laughed and took flight again

The Ax, save Ion, Abel & Isaac were in Caterina's office. "So Walter, you will find a way to make something from this ring, Sword dancer you & Strong Heart, will go to the Ghetto and inform us what's going on there after you met with Vanessa, Tres and Leon you two will go The Empire and look through the books in Seth's collection to find any info that will help us, Petros & Kate you will go in the Iron Maiden and head to Amsterdam and meet with the vampires there, Havel, Abel, Ion, Seth, Asta, Elis & Isaac will stay here with me. Remember all of you to make sure the silent Noise systems safe. That's all." Caterina said

Caterina hoped they were safe, after the event with the silent noise in the Vatican; they made others and placed one in the Ghetto, One in the empire and one here in the Vatican. At the time the people in charge of building them only saw it as a weapon to use to protect the world, but it's not, if used right it can be, but used wrong then it can end the city its in and more.

Hugue walked out and headed to Agnes's room he liked working with her, for 5 and a half years they've solved many things together and fought many evil beings back to back, she went from a someone scared to someone strong and unmoving in her beliefs. Hugue knocked on the door, "Agnes, it's sword dancer we have orders, we move out in a hour to The Star." He said

Upstairs Agnes heard Hugue and went to the corner of the room and grabbed her Ax outfit and slipped out of her church outfit. She walked into the skirt that was a gold color and then grabbed her boot's and slid into them, she grabbed the rest of her outfit and slid into it she laced it up and pulled on her cloak as well and grabbed her sword from the holder on the wall, she closed the door behind her and left a note on the dresser of Elis's, "Elis, I have order's from Iron Women, Me and Hugue have to leave in a hour, we've gone to the Star and we're to make sure the Piano grandma left to Us is still safe, we'll be back soon, till then stay safe.

Love Agnes and Hugue"

She and Hugue had a rule when working together they acted like a married couple exploring the area, which is why she wore a cloak to hide her outfit. She walked out of the building and smiled and fell in to their character, "My love." She said

Hugue smiled "Darling, let's go." He whispered to her the full detail of the orders. Agnes frowned "Hugue I'm worried." She said in all her years at the Vatican she never once said those words.

Hugue turned to her "It'll be ok, Ion & Abel are here so I'm sure everything will work out Agnes. Just believe it will and it will happen." He said as they walked to the airship dock

Tres and Leon were already in a ship and in the air, "You're current altitude is lower by 5.64 then…"

Leon stopped Tres and fixed it "I know Tres" Leon hated working with Tres.

"Here Tres you fly the plane if you know so much about it." Leon said

"Affirmative" Tres said and typed on the control consul and took the wheel in front of him and flew the plane himself

Leon crossed his arms across his chest "Why did I open my mouth."

"Because, you know you can't fly a airship at the correct level of Attitude of the airship rules." Tres said

"Oh wonderful a robot makes me feel dumb with a smart ass remark." Leon sighed

Kate touched the control panel on the bridge of the Iron Maiden and the ship shock a little and was up in the air

Petros looked around, "Kate have a question, how come they call you and this ship Iron Maiden?" He asked

"Because for a while I was only seen via hologram from this ship, so they called the ship, Vatican Warship #1 Iron Maiden, after my codename." Kate said

Petros looked and smiled "That's nice, the Vatican did that."

Abel, Ion & Seth walked from the area below the Vatican. And made their way to Caterina's office.

They walked inside

"Where were you?" Caterina asked Abel and Seth.

Abel explained what they had been doing.

"So when he's feeding, he won't be able to sense Cain. That makes sense," Caterina said

They talked about Francesco's attack.

Isaac and Elis walked from the dock, "Isaac, I love you & I believe in you, I know you've changed and are not the same man." Elis said trying to cheer up Isaac

Isaac wanted to get Elis to Caterina's office before his device lost's it power and she saw the side of his face.

As they walked together, Elis was trying to figure out why was Isaac being so quite, "Isaac, what's wrong? Please talk to me." Elis said

"Everything is all right Elis, I just want to get you to Caterina's office, before Cain comes back." He hated lying to her.

They walked in silence; they reached the door of Caterina's Office and pulled open the doors

Inside Havel was hugging Caterina as he kissed her.

Isaac looked and coughed.

Havel pulled away and looked and saw Isaac and Elis, "What ever happened to knocking first before going into an closed door?" Havel said

Caterina smiled and blushed softly, "Isaac, Elis. Thank you for coming, may I ask where have you two been?" She asked

"We were having dinner, till Cain appeared and ruined everything." Elis said

"I'm sorry to hear that." Havel said

"Isaac? Are you all right?" Caterina said as she saw Isaac's fist was pure white from holding it in a fist.

"Yes, Lady Sforza. If you will excuse me I have to check on something." Isaac said and was gone from the room in a blink of an eye.

"What's with him?" Havel asked

"I don't know, he's been like that, since Cain showed up on the dock." Elis said

Isaac was back in his room. He pulled the device from his pocket out and looked at it. "Only 5 more minutes and this would have shut off." Isaac said.

He pulled his vestiment's off, and undid his long jacket and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Elis walked to her room she shared with Agnes. She unlocked the door's and found a note from Agnes, "Elis, I have order's from Iron Women, Me and Hugue have to leave in a hour, we've gone to the Star and we're to make sure the Piano grandma left to Us is still safe, we'll be back soon, till then stay safe.

Love Agnes and Hugue" Elis looked at it one more time and found the meaning of what Agnes meant, "she and sword dancer are going to Albion to make sure the Silent Noise is safe." Elis said to her self

"Thank you for that piece of information, Elis. That's very helpful to me." A dark voice said behind her.

Elis turned and found Cain standing behind her with his spear drawn.

"You think a Crusnik can harm me?" Elis said as around her body fire danced to life

"Oh a fire starter, how erotic and sexy, I see why Isaac loves you." Cain said. Cain moved to the left of the room with speed that was faster then a vampire's.

Elis followed him with here eyes and waited for the attack, she knew was coming.

Cain's spear glowed and at the tip a beam fired

Elis jumped over it and landed behind Cain, She punched his spine with her fist

Cain winced in pain, and spun the spear around.

Elis moved to late and the spear smacked her in the chest sending her out the window. She landed on her back hard.

Cain floated down and landed on the ground and sat on top of Elis and grabbed her dress and pulled her up and smiled, "You were saying?" Cain said as he let his face get next to hers and he licked her lips.

"Get off me" Elis said

"I will once, I have my fun." Cain said as his hand went up under dress

Elis screamed out for help.

Isaac turned the knob of the shower off; he pulled his pants on and slid his shirt on. His ears filled with Elis's cry for help. Isaac grabbed his gun and a sword from the wall

Esther was sleeping in her bed, when her door opened.

"Esther?" a soft voice came

"Ion, I was hoping it would be you." Esther said

Ion pulled his shirt off and like a tiger hunting it's prey he got on the bed with a grin.

"Oh, am I to take it, that thing you are doing, is some Crusnik way of showing their loved one, they are horny?" Esther joked and leaned up, her lip's touching Ion's

Seth was walking in the gardens, to clear her mind. As she turned the corner, She saw Cain.

"Cain! What have you done?" Seth asked

"Oh little sister, I was hoping it was Abel, but you'll do for now." Cain said and stood up, his white robe was a red color.

"You monster, what did you do to Elis?" Seth said, inside her body her nanomachines flared. "Nanomachines, Crusnik #03, Power Output 100%, Approved, Activate." Seth yelled in Anger.

Cain stood back, "So you can use 100% level too, Sister you amaze me still after 1,000 years." Cain said as his eyes turned red.

On Seth's back two wings flapped in the air. In her hands her pitchfork like weapon became one. "You don't amaze me, Cain. You are heartless, evil, and should have died at birth." Seth said as she rushed forward to attack her brother.

Isaac walked into the fight between Cain and Seth. His eyes went to Elis who was on the ground. He ran over to her. He placed his hand under her head to support her. "Elis?"

"Isaac, I'm sorry, I tried to stop him, he was too strong." Elis breathed slowly

Her dress was ripped in places and her neck, chest and arms were bleeding. "Isaac, I love you." Elis said. Her eyes closed.

Isaac set Elis down, his eyes went to Cain. Isaac slowly stood up and pulled the blade from its holder, the holder fell to the ground. He walked slowly over to Cain

Seth smacked Cain again with her weapon. Cain ducked and swung his spear along the ground in hopes of knocking Seth on her back.

Isaac raised the blade up and lunged forward, the blade went into Cain's back, Isaac pushed it up forcefully and pushed it forward hard, the blade shot out of Cain's neck. Isaac let go of the blade and jumped back

Cain turned slowly, "It'll take a lot more then that to kill me, Isaac" Cain said with a grin

Isaac stared Cain down. Out of his arms, two blades came out, "You hurt Elis, there is not going to be any mercy from me." Isaac said

Cain smiled and raised his spear and flew forward towards Isaac, his spears tip glowing brightly.

Next Chapter, #7 The Truth. "Divert Not Thy Eyes"

(This is the break of the last chapters.

Chapter 8: The Ark's Coming

Chapter 9: The Ark Fire's

Last Chapter: Tie's The Bind

I'm truly sorry for the delay in getting this posted. I will begin writing for Chapter 7 of this week.

Also Final Fantasy X: X3d's new chapter will soon be cometh, look for it.

As always please send any feedback to my work, I welcome it. I hope you enjoy it. And I greatly look forward to hearing from you XD!)

Lucian


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

The Winds Of Change: By Lucian Raidijiu

**Trinity Blood A Dark Year (The Raise of The Ark)**

Chapter #7: The Truth

Isaac saw the spear glowing, he knew if he didn't think of something fast he was going to die.

Elsewhere, Ion stopped kissing Esther, and sensed Cain…"CAIN!" Ion screamed

Esther moved out of the bed and pulled a pair of pants on and grabbed her gun.

Ion had let the nanomachines take over.

Esther smiled, "My love, No matter what you are I'm always yours." She said and climbed on his back as Ion flew out of the window

Cain flew up and dived down his spear sending a beam at Isaac.

Isaac raised his hands up in time and a wall of light covered him and saved him from the attack

Seth flew up and kicked the blade in Cain's back hard

Cain cried out

Ion landed and dropped Esther to the ground safely, out of his left hand a Red and Black sword came out, Ion raised his voice, "Hell" Out of his right hand a Light gold and Silver blade came out, "Heaven" Ion said, He dove in like a hawk and cross slashed Cain in the back

Cain fall down and turned around and saw the other Crusnik.

"Who are you!" Cain said

Seth saw Ion and smiled, "Good timing brother." She said to Ion.

Ion grinned, "Cain Nightroad, my brother, you will pay for your crimes here on this earth." Ion said in a cold dark voice and raised Heaven and Hell and flew after Cain

Seth rose up and chased after them

Esther saw Elis on the ground, she ran over, "Elis?" she dropped to her knees and took her head into her lap.

Elis stirred, "Your… highness, I'm sorry, please leave here, get Isaac and leave." She coughed, blood poured down her mouth

Isaac woke up, the wall of light took his energy, and he crawled over to Elis

Esther's eyes filled with tears. "No! I'll save you both. I have a back and enough room for two, I'm still a Sister of the Vatican!" She got up and lifted Elis on to her back and walked over to Isaac who had passed out, she groaned and knelt down and lifted him onto her back and walked a fast pace to William's room as fast as she could.

Caterina woke from hearing echoes of a fight and saw Cain, Seth & Ion fighting. "Damn Cain!" She said and pulled her cloths on and rushed out of the main building her room was in and got outside

Esther walked with both Elis and Isaac on her back to the Vatican

Cain smiled and saw Esther walking on the ground, " Queen of Albion! DIE!"

Ion cried out "NO!" out of his hand strings flew and wrapped around Cain and they turned blue and blazed with fire.

Cain cried out, "What the hell, How did you do that!" he tried moving out of it.

Seth laughed and dove in with her fork weapon aimed at Cain, She slashed his chest and run her blade through his chest.

Cain roared in pain

Meanwhile, Abel was feeding, Abel let the nanomachines go, he closed the room that held his supply of blood, he was lucky to have it, as he hated feeding from vampires, as when he fed he killed them in the process. He saw Esther walking with Isaac and Elis on her back, "Esther!" he ran over.

Esther saw Abel, "Father!" and she fall to her knees, "We have to help Elis, Cain raped her and attacked her and drank her blood, she's barely breathing, Isaac passed out."

Abel turned and looked at Seth in the sky, "Cain you monster" he said, and touched the comm. And said "Havel this is Crusnik…"

Caterina stepped around the corner, "Go Abel, Me and Esther will take care of Isaac and Elis, Go help Ion and Seth!" She said

Abel smiled and turned "Thank you my friend." And he said in a cold tone, "Nanomachines, Crusnik #02, Power output 100% approved, Activate!" His skin went black and crackling with thunder, in his hands his Scythe appeared, he flew up like a jet and went after Cain

Isaac woke up, Caterina helped him to his feet. "Elis?" He said weakly

Caterina looked into his eyes, "She needs help now, or she won't make it." Isaac walked over to Esther and took Elis on to his back and followed them to William's room.

Cain broke the strings finally, and looked at Ion and Seth, "You two will die!" he yelled

"CAIN!" Abel said and slashed down his back, and sent a red beam from his Scythe into Cain.

Ion grinned, Seth smiled, "Cain, your time has ended, you've hurt my child, my brother's, me, Everyone I love!" Her eyes glowed brighter

His hand slowly turned to stone. "HAHA, You think that will stop me sister?" He said while shaking his hand, it returned to normal

He turned and faced Abel and turned his eyes to the triangle Seth, Abel and Ion had him in. "So there are now four if us again? Why not join me my family & let us be a family again." Cain said

"Never, You killed her, and you will pay for it!" Abel said and dove in, followed by Seth & Ion, All three of them attacking Cain

Cain spun his spear to block the attacks. He knew he was out powered, but he was surprised to find 3 Crusnik's at 100% again.

Cain needed to rest or he would lose, He flew up fast and hid in the dark clouds, and flew cloud to cloud till he was past Rome.

Abel and the others stared waiting for Cain.

Cain landed in Barcelona. He landed roughly on his feet; his wounds from the other Crusnik's fire attack still hadn't healed.

Caterina kicked William's lab door open, "WILLIAM we need you now!" she yelled.

William walked around the corner and Saw Elis, "Oh no Sister Blaze." He rushed over dropping his cane taking her in his arm and resting her on the table carefully, "What happened to her, Who could, who did this to her?!" he cried

Esther explained

Caterina closed her eyes, He mind went back to what happened to Kate, "Esther, Isaac, Kate had this happen to her, worse then what happened to Elis, but still what was done to Elis, Kate went through. Elis is in good hands, William will save her, I know he will." Caterina couldn't hold it back anymore and fell to her knees, and slammed the ground and cried.

Isaac was to focused on Elis, he held her hand.

Esther walked to Caterina and hugged her, "It's ok Cardinal, it's ok to cry, all we can do is hope and pray for Elis." Esther held back her tears She was worried for Ion and Elis.

Ion let his nanomachines go as he landed on the ground, he was wearing his pants and boots, his chest had a long deep cut that slowly healed.

Abel and Seth landed and let go of the Nanomachines. "Ion you fought well" Seth said.

Abel still watched for Cain. Seth and Ion walked back and ran to get to Elis.

Abel stayed and waited. "Cain, one way or another this fight will end."

Meanwhile back at the Ghetto, Hugue and Agnes walked to Mary's office and knocked on the door.

Mary opened the door, "Agnes, Hugue! Thank goodness, We shut the silent noise off and destroyed it, in fear that Cain might come here hoping to use it, Also Mary is wiping the Ghetto's computers clean of any and all info regarding the Arc, She heard from Caterina. So if Cain comes looking, he won't find anything." She said

Hugue sighed a breath of relief, "Good, Thank you Mary."

Agnes sat down in the chair and relaxed and let a big breath out. "I'm glad."

Cain had finished using the dead tailor's sewing kit to close his wounds. "Damn old fool." He said, he killed him and dropped the used needled on the dead body, as Cain drank his blood to help heal his other wounds.

He flew up and made his way to Albion.

William slid a needle into Elis's arm and made sure the cord coming from it wasn't caught up on her or the machine. He looked away when he saw the wounds. Isaac looked and said slowly, "Everyone leave I'll do it, go rest and leave this to me, I'll make sure she's ok." He grabbed the wipe from William's hands.

Caterina was taken back, "Isaac."

"No it's ok, I can do this." Isaac said

They walked to the door and closed it behind them.

Isaac moved the blanket away from Elis's legs and looked at the leg wounds first to brace him. He knew once he moved up further he was going to have a hard time. He talked to Elis to calm himself, "Elis, Our dance by the water, that was my first time, feeling human again, Elis, I love you, I promise I'll heal you." He said to her

Elis remained still

He cleaned the wounds on her legs, he closed his eyes and braced himself and took a breath, he looked at her waist and saw the teeth marks, and He shed a tear, "A tear I've never cried before." He cleaned the wounds carefully. Once they were clean, he placed the blanket over Elis's waist. He turned to the sink William had, and felt sick. "Cain you sick monster, why!" He gripped the metal sink to hard to leave a hand imprint in it.

Elis groaned, "where… am I?" she said slowly

Isaac turned and looked at her, he was at her side in a heartbeat, "Elis, Thank god, your ok, don't move." He lay her back down slowly.

She looked at the machine and the tube coming into her arm. "Cain! Where is he!" she yelled

Isaac hugged her tight, "He's gone, Ion and Seth chased him away, your safe, Elis, I love you." Isaac said

Elis smiled, Isaac did you clean my wounds?" she saw the dried blood on his shirt

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you were ok, Elis, I thought I lost you."

She saw the tear rolling down his face, "Don't cry, please, I made a mistake trying to face Cain, I'm sorry." She said

Outside Caterina listened and smiled, "Elis is ok, thank you god, for saving her, She let tears of happiness fall.

Esther walked back to her room and found Ion sitting on the bed

"Is Isaac and Elis ok?" Ion said and got up and turned to see Esther

"Yes, Elis woke up and is better, Isaac is taking care of her." Esther said and walked and took Ion in her arms and cried in chest, "Ion, why did Cain do that?"

"Because he wants Isaac to pay for betraying him, don't worry, He'll pay, Esther." He hugged her. And lifted her face to his and leaned in and kissed her slowly

Esther's tears stopped, she wrapped her hand behind his head and hugged him, "I love you, no matter what happens Ion."

"I love you to, Esther" Ion smiled and they walked to the bed slowly

Caterina walked back to her rooms and undressed and slid into her bed, and turned and gasped, "Havel!"

Havel smiled, "Caterina" He said and grinned as he leaned into her body and kissed her, "Time to finish what we started." He said playfully.

Caterina moaned as Havel body slid on top of hers.

Abel meanwhile walked to the room that his old ship was in, he stared at Lilth. "I swear, I'll end this once and for all."

Cain landed and walked into the Ghetto and found the computers. He turned them on and typed and found the Arc in the archive. The computer said, "Password needed."

Cain grinned, "Password 66A5Gt6541098, Red Mars Project, Cain Nightroad."

"Password Invalid. Password Needed." The computer

Cain slammed his fist on the keyboard, "Give me the Info!"

They screen flashed to the earth's moon and there the arc rested, "So there you are!" Cain said

Vanessa walked in, "Stop what you are doing, "Contra Mundi!" She said as her hair came to life.

Cain smiled, "I have what I need now" He flashed a disc inside a case in between his fingers and slid it into his robe.

Vanessa's eyes stared at Cain, her hair flew at Cain.

Cain smiled, "I'd love to play with you, Medusa, but I have a Ship to bring down from space, if you will excuse me." Cain's wings shot out of his back, he flew past the hair and smacked Vanessa in the back of the head with his elbow, knocking her out cold.

He laughed as he flew out of the Ghetto and into the sky.

Hugue and Agnes looked out the window, "What is that?" Agnes asked

"I don't know." Hugue said

Mary ran out of the room and to the elevator that went to the Ghetto.

Cain broke out of the clouds and Laughed. "Space is a wonderful place!" he said and looked behind him as earth became smaller. Around the moon, The Arc shined. "There you are." Cain said

Mary walked into the computer room and found Vanessa out cold and on the screen a picture of Cain nearing the Arc was flashing. "Now we know the truth, The Arc is a weapon." Vanessa said as she woke up, I found a file about the arc, it has a self-destruct code, if it were to explode on earth the damage would be a worse then anything possible." She said

Cain walked onto the bridge, "How long has it been since I last stepped onto this ship?" Cain said

He typed on the control panel. And lowered himself into the chair

Abel walked slowly to his room and crawled into his bed.

The Arc came to life. Cain typed on the keypad and a cannon came out of the front of the Arc, he typed on the keys and the cannon aimed down on earth, a map showed up on his screen, "Now to destroy the Ghetto before they inform Abel I found the Arc." The cannon glowed red and then yellow, and a beam fired from the cannon down onto earth.

Above Albion the sky glowed and where the ghetto was shook. The beam landed and the ghetto exploded.

Hugue saw and ran from the room outside and saw the sky turn color again.

Next Chapter 8: The Ark's Coming "Divert Not Thy Eyes"

I hope you enjoyed that chapter; I've begun the writing for Chap #8 already expect it in a week.

Please let me know any feedback.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ark's Coming

**The Winds Of Change: By Lucian Raidijiu**

**Trinity Blood A Dark Year (The Raise of The Ark)**

Chapter #8 The Ark's Coming

"A small note, please forgive the long delay. Have had no net till now. So to mark my return here's the new chapter. ~Lucian~

**913 years ago, The Ark, The Mar's Colonization Station, Above Earth. **

Abel dreamed while he spelt, "Abel what future do you wish for?" Cain said

"I wish for a future where the fighting stops. A place you, me, Seth & Lilth can live in peace." Abel said while his head on resting on his knees.

Abel woke up, "Why do I still have these dreams?" he said to the night air

**Back at Albion:**

Hugue dashed out of the way just in time. The beam hit the ground and blew the left side of the palace up. "Agnes, get out of there, Mary, Vanessa if you can hear me get out of there, please god save us." Hugue said.

Agnes woke up and saw what was left of the roof around her. "Ow, My leg." Agnes cried as she looked down and saw a rock had her leg trapped.

Mary had managed to get Vanessa out of the control room in time; Mary carried Vanessa on her back from the elevator to the guest rooms and out the door.

Hugue saw Mary and Vanessa, "Agnes where are you?" he said

"Hugue…I'm trapped, I can't lift the rock off my leg, I don't know where I am." She said into her comm.

Hugue's eyes flashed with fear, "Hold on I'll save you Agnes." Hugue ran over to where he came from. "Agnes say something really loud so I can get a idea of where you are."

Agnes tried moving her leg out from the rock and screamed in pain as the rock cut into her skin more.

Hugue heard the scream and using his metal arms moved the rocks out of his way.

Mary walked over to help, "We have to hurry before Cain fires the Ark again." Mary said

Cain laughed, "The time has come, the fighting shall stop, Abel my brother just as you wished it would" Cain laughed

Hugue lifted the giant boulder off, they found Agnes, and she had passed out. "Mary get her quick." Hugue said

Mary jumped in and lifted Agnes onto her arm and moved fast with her out of the ruble.

Hugue cried as the boulder was slipping, "Please god, please sister let me save them." Hugue said

Mary moved Agnes over to Vanessa

The boulder fell from his arms. "Is she ok?" he asked

"Yes, but her leg needs healing and soon before it gets infected." Mary

**Back at the Vatican:**

Esther woke up in Ion's arms.

Ion was sleeping, his head was be Esther's neck

Esther smiled

Caterina woke up and found Havel had left already. "God, please hear me, I pray to you now not for me, but for those I love and care for, please watch over them, protect them, help them. Please let them come home." Caterina said

Elis woke up "Isaac?" She said weakly

"Yes?" Isaac was still next to Elis, "What do you need?"

"Thank you for being here with me. It feels good to know I'm not alone any more." Elis said

Isaac held back his tears, "Elis you've never been alone, you have the Vatican, Me & God is always there with you." Isaac said

Elis shed a tear, "Thank you."

Caterina got dresses and walked from her room to Elis's. She knocked

Isaac turned his head to the door, "Come in."

Caterina walked in, "I wanted to see if you were feeling better, both of you." She said

"I'm feeling better today, Your Eminence." Elis said

"No need for titles Elis." Caterina said with a smile

"Isaac are you well?" Caterina asked

"Yes Lady Sforza." Isaac said

"No you are not, you've not had blood, Isaac please, and I'm ok now." Elis said

"Isaac we have blood here for you, you must take care of yourself as well," Caterina said

"Very well, I'll feed." Isaac said and walked to the door and closed it behind him

"He feel's like it was his fault, what happened to me, that's why he's been here all night." Elis said

"I figured as much. Elis are you well?" Caterina asked

"Yes, I am, I should be back on my feet in a few days." Elis said

"That's good." Caterina said

**In The Empire:**

Leon and Tres were sitting at the table that was now filled with books. A young lady walked in, "Is there any books, I can help you find?" she asked

"Yes, we're looking for anything written by your queen." Leon asked

"Oh there's only 2 book's written by her Empress, let me get them for you, Father." The young lady said and walked out.

"Father Leon, stop staring at the girls buttocks and pay attention to our mission" Tres said

"Damn it Tres would you butt out." Leon said

"Affirmative" Tres said

The lady walked back in, "Here is the books. We hold these books very scared, but since you are here by orders of the Pope and her Majesty, you may look at them." She said with a smile

Leon thanked her and walked over to the table with the books and set them down and opened them slowly. "Tres look this book explains all about the Crusnik's." Leon said

Tres bent over and his eye glowed red and he turned every page of both books. "Mission completed, we have the info we need, we must report back to Cardinal Sforza." Tres said and walked from the table

Leon sighed, "Party pooper, I was hoping to spend some time with that girl." Leon said and followed Tres

**In Amsterdam:**

Kate set The Iron Maiden Warship down in the fields away from the city. "Petros, are you ready for this?" Kate asked as she walked from the ships controls computers.

"Yes I am sister, I just hope the nobles here will be easy to talk to and give us what we came for." Petros said

Petros walked down the ramp and looked around.

Kate walked down and pressed a button on the outside of the ship.

**Else where:**

Cain sat and relaxed and smiled "It's been long over due for this world to burn and the new world to raise from the ashes of the old world." Cain said

"Let's make sure my dear family knows this." Cain said as he typed on the keyboard and the cannon glowed red

Above the Vatican, the sky flashed a bright red.

(I'm still working on the last 2 chapters of this Story, Again sorry for my long delay.)


End file.
